


Narcissistic Cannibal

by mitunacaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earlyrise, Gen, Korn - Freeform, Narcissistic Cannibal, Rewrite of a song, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrical cover for EarlyRise's cover of Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn. </p><p>I personally see it as Eridan's point of view. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lwbk231PiC0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissistic Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EarlyRise - Narcissistic Cannibal (Korn Cover)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14935) by EarlyRise. 



Don't wanna be sly and murder you  
Desecrate your plans and take you down  
I just wanna break your crown  
But it's hard when I'm so run down

And I'm so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal  
Got to bring myself back from the dead

Always, I hate, the life I made  
Everything's wrong every time  
Pushing on I can't escape  
Everything that comes my way  
It's haunting me taking its sweet time

Holding on I'm lost in a haze  
Fighting for the end of the game

Don't wanna be dead but I caused it  
Nothing's good about the hell I put you through  
I just need to look around  
See that lives that have come unbound

And I'm so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal  
Got to bring myself back from the dead

Always, I hate, the life I made  
Everything's wrong every time  
Pushing on I can't escape  
Everything that comes my way  
It's haunting me taking its sweet time

Always, I hate, the life I made  
Everything's wrong every time  
Pushing on I can't escape  
Everything that comes my way  
It's haunting me taking its sweet time

Holding on I'm lost in the void  
Fighting Noir to the end of my days

Holding on I'm lost in the void  
Fighting Noir to the end of my days  



End file.
